<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los imanes (y las flores derramadas) by Redvka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189584">Los imanes (y las flores derramadas)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka'>Redvka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, alguien dígame, analogías de imanes, añoranza disfrazada de respulsión, no valen la pena y me duelen, por qué sigo escribiendo de ellos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redvka/pseuds/Redvka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Creo que te amo—susurra Naruto cuando se despiertan en el hospital. Es de madrugada y Sasuke no sabe cómo es que el otro se dio cuenta que estaba despierto. </p>
<p>—¿Por qué? </p>
<p>—Tú sabes. </p>
<p>Supongamos que hay dos imanes. Están de frente, viéndose, pero a lo lejos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Los imanes (y las flores derramadas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Por qué sigo escribiendo de ellos? Hace tanto que me mataron y aquí estoy, a las dos de la madrugada odiándoles, y por qué el mundo se dedica a ser tan ciego, no lo entiendo. </p>
<p>Debo advertir que esto es un mal empleo de analogías, y me odio un poco porque pensé que ya los había superado, pero aquí están, a sus diecisiete años, cuando aún no los habían castrado de su espíritu y esencia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Sé que muchos esperan la continuación de Detrás de la Devastación. Lo lamento, sigo trabajándola, mi plan es ya publicar todo con el final.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supongamos que hay dos imanes. Están de frente, viéndose, pero a lo lejos. Un día, uno de los imanes se da cuenta que siente la fuerza del otro imán, y poco a poco avanzan, hasta encontrarse en el medio, pero no se tocan.</p>
<p>Luego cae una silla en medio de ambos imanes, le sigue un sartén y un florero. A través de la madera, el metal y la cerámica se siguen atrayendo, pero a veces los imanes no se dan cuenta, y a veces es el espectador el que no lo nota.</p>
<p>En ocasiones uno de los imanes se quiere convencer de que no necesita al otro, o que le quiere matar; en otras, es el otro imán el que le persigue, pero no le puede alcanzar debido a las sillas, los pedazos de cerámica y las flores derramadas.</p>
<p>Un día, uno de los imanes sueña que se muere.</p>
<p>—Ojalá me mates tú—le dice al cuarto vacío, con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada.</p>
<p>No lo repite cuando ve al otro imán. No se atreve.</p>
<p>—Eres mi mejor amigo—llora el otro imán, pero ¿cómo amigos si nunca se han conectado? Oh, pero lo siente, aún ahora, y quiere tocar, quiere fusionarse y quedarse ahí, estático.</p>
<p>—Naruto.</p>
<p>Su nombre sabe a sal y magnetismo. Detesta sentirlo y que sea tan real.</p>
<p>Al final, si lo vemos en perspectiva, son demasiadas complicaciones para que dos imanes se peguen. Incluso si la única forma de comunicarse que conocen es a golpes y huidas.</p>
<p>El día que pierden el brazo es el día que los imanes se juntan. Están rotos pero unidos, y Sasuke no sabe explicarlo.</p>
<p>—Creo que te amo—susurra Naruto cuando se despiertan en el hospital. Es de madrugada y Sasuke no sabe cómo es que el otro se dio cuenta que estaba despierto, si incluso él sigue debatiendo si ya está fuera de la pesadilla.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué?</p>
<p>—Tú sabes.</p>
<p>Lo hace, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra entenderlo. Por eso, Sasuke se lo piensa muy bien: el quedarse o el irse. Ahora que siente el polo contrario de Naruto, no está seguro de quererlo cerca —o lejos. Porque con ellos más cosas de las que no terminan a grises, y se desdibujan mientras avanzan. Pero los imanes han burlado las sillas, los floreros y las hojas ya secas, están rodando en el piso, y es difícil separarlos.</p>
<p>—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero quedarme? —le pregunta un día, después de haber roto la puerta del refrigerador.</p>
<p>—Entonces me voy contigo.</p>
<p>No se marchan porque Sasuke decide pasar esa noche en la Aldea. A las seis de la mañana se levanta y llora contra el hombro de Naruto, luego se mete a la regadera con la ropa puesta.</p>
<p>Se dan su segundo-quizá-tercer-primer-beso, empapados por la ducha y tocándose los dedos de los pies. Sabe a sal, magnetismo y a que es real.</p>
<p>Entre todas las zonas grises que transitan, el amor de Naruto siempre permanece blanco.</p>
<p>La comida se le pudre porque el refrigerador ya no cierra bien y el maldito de Naruto lo convence de mudarse con él. Ni siquiera intenta fingir que dormirán en cuartos distintos. Aún coloca el cuchillo debajo de la almohada, pero le reconforta dormirse abrazado.</p>
<p>Cuatro meses después se van de la Aldea hasta que el cabello les crece para trenzarlo y a Naruto le atormenta el dolor fantasma de su extremidad perdida. Le ponen una nueva —de repuesto, pero como si se la hubieran exhumado a un cadáver que tiene altares en todo el mundo— y Sasuke la toca por horas, mientras Naruto duerme.</p>
<p>—Te amo—le dice a un cuarto que no está vacío, que está lleno de ecos de los monitores cardiacos.</p>
<p>Supongamos que hay dos imanes. Están de frente y se miran. Muchas veces sangran, sobre el piso del baño o en la cocina, rara vez en los campos de entrenamiento. Se atraen con intensidad y a uno le falta un brazo —el otro lleva un repuesto, como un miembro desenterrado de una leyenda. Como es bien sabido y es el destino de los imanes, se unen para complementarse, aunque a veces se partan los labios e incendien la sala. Si les preguntáramos el por qué —por qué siguen ahí, por qué se marchan y luego vuelven, por qué no se han matado y dejado los cadáveres en medio del bosque—, no entenderían la pregunta. ¿Por qué le preguntarías a un pájaro la razón de su trinar, sabiendo que no habrá respuesta? Es aquí donde el espectador debe recordar la perspectiva más fundamental: en sus naturalezas está el ser el imán, amarse y sangrar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alguien ya máteme este tórrido cariño que aún les tengo, o que Kishimoto deje de destazarlos. </p>
<p>Soy tan dramática por las madrugadas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>